Mata pasiones
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Ochako Uraraka está en una relación con Katsuki Bakugou. Él está aún en proceso de conocer a su novia; sus gustos, sus mañas y su forma de ser. Por lo que también está aprendiendo de ella que ve las cosas de otro punto de vista... uno que no es tan "sensible". [Drabbles]
1. Primera parte

Es difícil escuchar a Katsuki Bakugō decir palabras o frases cursis, y no es sólo por su dura personalidad, hay otro motivo por el cual él prefiere callar y limitarse al contacto físico cariñoso o pasional.

Ochako Uraraka no se da cuenta, todos los demás sí, pero ella no puede ni llegar a imaginarlo. Le sale... natural...

Y—

Es tan raro ver a un Katsuki tipo...

—"Ochako, ¿estás hecha de gomi gomi y frugelé?"

Que llega a doler ver a una Ochako tipo...

—"¿De cartílago de cerdo? Wow Katsuki... Cada día te superas..."


	2. Segunda parte

Verse por videollamada cuando están separados por un largo periodo de tiempo puede ser muy sensual.

De hecho, es una idea que a Katsuki se le ocurrió luego de cansarse del sexo por llamadas —Ve tu a saber por qué no se le ocurrió antes— y de jalarsela sin buen material.

Porque tampoco es que le caliente una rubia chillona mientras la penetra una polla oscura.

Nope.

A él sólo le prende el rellenito cuerpo de su novia, que, si bien, no es excesivamente relleno, tampoco es muuuuuy delgado.

Y cuando la vuelve a llamar, porque su lívido se elevó esa madrugada al soñar con ella, le dice con la voz ronca:

—"Nena, dejame verte... Acepta esta mierda que envío."

Casi desesperado, casi necesitado.

—Nah, muy necesitado—

Porque bien saben sus cuerpos que cuando él habla con esa voz, deben ponerse en modo. Y no es una obligación, es sólo que sus cuerpos lo saben y el switch es el tono de voz.

Y es por eso, que como una reacción natural, el cuerpo de Ochako, aun si son las tres de la madrugada, manda pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y terminan en su entrepierna.

Con sus dedos un tanto temblorosos por los nervios, porque es primera vez que aceptará una videollamada para hacer cochinadas, acepta.

Pero jamás pensó que las facciones de una persona pudiesen caer tan drásticamente como lo hizo Katsuki.

Pudo notar el deseo en sus ojos rubíes, en su labio inferior mordido, en su leve sonrojo, pero de a un momento a otro todo desapareció para luego dejar ver sorpresa, luego decepción y, por ultimo, fastidio en su rostro.

—"¿Qué mierda estás usando, bebé?"

Sí, estaba algo muy decepcionado porque tenía ánimos de ver a su pareja en el pijama que siempre solía usar. Ese que en realidad era una polera de él robada para ser usada como pijama.

Pero que ahora sólo es ese horrible pijama de polar rosa pálido desgastado de una pieza que, tenía entendido, ella "había tirado a la basura porque era muy viejo y ya le avergonzaba tenerlo".

Y soltó una risa al ver que ella miraba su atuendo y se sonrojaba en vergüenza.

—"¡L-lo siento, amor...! ¡Es incómodo para la vista, lo sé, pero es muy cómodo para mi!"

Y ahí se van. Se despide de sus ganas

y le habla de lo que le pasó en el día.


	3. Tercera parte

Katsuki Bakugo sabe muy bien que él no es el rey de la perfección (hay cosas... de hombres que no se pueden evitar, ¿bien?) , ni un pro en buenos modales, y tiene la leve sospecha de que si algún día la decencia le pasa por en frente, no la reconocería.

Hace lo que puede por mantener un poco de buena imagen frente al resto sólo para que luego no le vengan a decir cosas que realmente son y que pueden dañar su imagen.

Pero aun así.

Si es por temas de decencia, si es por moral o alguna vez viene la _CIA_ o el _FBI_ , o la mierda que sea, con intenciones de llevarlo por faltas a la moral y la decencia, o algo así, él dirá con la frente en alto que es a su novia a quien buscan.

Porque, _ya_ —

Puede que haga frío y afuera llueva como si aquel " _ente_ " quisiera que diluvie otra vez por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, ella lo usa. Pero aun si hace calor, como los mil infiernos, ¡ella lo usa!

Y...

 _¡Es desesperante!_

Porque...

¿Cómo le hace un horrible pijama de Pikachu estirado, made un China, para ganarse la aceptación de una señorita... una princesa como su Ochako?

Y _duele_.

Porque quiere tener momentos románticos en un día de lluvia.

Y quiere tener momentos románticos en un día despejado.

Y no puede porque apenas la ve vistiendo ese pijama, ¡se le van las ganas! Pero para su suerte no lo usa siempre, hay momentos en que va a su casa y la encuentra con ropa normal y es ahí cuando aprovecha.

No sabe porqué Ochako gusta de los pijamas enteros y de polar, y sabe que nada puede hacer con ello.

Su novia ama esos pijamas y, aun si a él no le gustan,

 _él la ama a ella._

 _—••—••—_

 _Holi, qué tal? mm... si les soy bieeen honesta... nunca me fijé si alguien comentaba las cosas que escribo jajaja_

 _Bueno, yo vengo de la plataforma de Wattpad pero hice toda esta mudanza sólo para aquellas personitas que me pidieron que me pase por acá también._

 _Pues, bien, aquí me tienen. Claro que seré algo demorosa, no puedo con mi vida todo el tiempo y voy apenas en la otra plataforma. Hasta siento que mi IQ ha bajado..._

 _Como sea~ muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y todo eso..._

 _Diría nombres y cositas así como hacen otras personas pero lo hago desde el cel y mi memoria es una real shit jajajaja_

 _lo siento._

 _bueno..._

 _¿Sigamos?_


	4. Cuarta parte

El padre de Katsuki trabaja como diseñador, es un padre cariñoso y un excelente marido. Aun así su hijo es todo lo que alguna vez pensó que no sería. Pero, aun así, le enseñó e inculcó que siempre debía hacer las cosas bien y, como plus, a vestir siempre bien.

Que la ropa sacara lo mejor de él, que la camisa fuese a la medida así como los pantalones, que no debía usar medias blancas con trajes oscuros y olvidarse de accesorios que dañaran su imagen natural. Después de todo, había que admitir que su madre es hermosa y él heredó todo, todo, de ella.

(Lo mal hablado y el poco —nulo— respeto al prójimo, también).

Por eso—

Es común ver a Katsuki siempre bien vestido...

 _ahora_.

Y no es que él sea de aquellos que no salen de casa si su acompañante no está a su altura.

¡No! ¡Es problema de jodido conformista que cree que se ve bien vistiendo ropa ancha y caída!

Y en parte se hace un mea culpa, porque también fue de aquellos que dejaban sus pantalones un poco —mucho— más abajo del ombligo y anchos. Eran cómodos y de esa manera no se notaba lo escuálido que era en su adolescencia, porque él soñaba con tener un cuerpo musculoso y (quizás no tanto como el héroe que admira) bien trabajado pero su cuerpo de niño aun no se lo permitía y por ello terminó con aquellos atroces pantalones "bombachos".

Bien, perdonado... por ser un crío.

Ya.

La cosa es que ahora tiene una lista. Una lista negra, en realidad.

Pero de ropa.

¿Qué prendas son las más grandes enemigas para los ojos de Katsuki?

Hay muchas pero se pueden resumir.

—Pantalon Bombacho.

—Ropa en tonos chillones. (No importa si el diseño es bueno.)

—La ropa ancha, en general.

—El diseño "roto". (Ese que te hace pensar que le robaron la ropa a un sujeto en situación de calle, la lavaron y la llevaron a la tienda. El sospechoso principal es el maniquí que se jura divino con ropa rota.)

Entre otros.

Y, lamentablemente, para Katsuki Bakugo, la ropa con diseño roto está de moda y éste verano es un Boom.

Pero mira las ganas que tenía él de hacerles Boom, en esos momentos, a los pantalones que usaba Ochako y a todos los idiotas sin amor propio...

—¡Lo siento, amor! Sé que me dijiste que llegara temprano pero me caí bien feo y... Se me rompió el pantalón...

¡Ya!

Puede que odie la ropa rota, porque no tiene clase, pero en este caso fue un accidente.

—No importa, nadie lo notará. Está a la moda...

Y aun que sus palabras salieron casi con dolor, casi con ácido, no podía ser cruel con ella.

—Te iba a comprar otros, de todos modos.

—¡No hace falta! Puedo coser-

—Olvidalo. Compraré otro, haces desaparecer esos de este mundo y usarás los nuevos.

—Pero-

—¡Que los usarás!

No iba a ser cruel, pero tampoco iba a permitiría que ella usara ropa estilo roto aun si fuese un accidente o "moda".


	5. Quinta parte

Wow...

Es que...

Es una situación digna de sorprenderse y, si no fuese porque son pareja ya, hasta sería perturbador...

... No.

No, no. Perturbador no.

Erótico. Quizás.

Pero es porque siendo pareja ya no debería ser raro... ¡pero aun así lo es!

¿Confianza? Parece mucho más que eso.

Él recuerda que los primeros días era todo risitas, sonrojos avergonzados y un pudor digno de un alma virgen y pura.

Y ahora—

¡Se pasea por la casa de ellos, con él presente, sólo en una pantaleta y una polerita de tirantes blanca que se trasluce!

¡Y no es que eso le desagrade!

Es—

Es...

Que se pasea por la casa mientras se rasca alguna parte del cuerpo de una forma... muy poco femenina.

Es casi un crimen para Katsuki. Pero también es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Porque es algo que sólo ocurre en las tardes infernales de verano. Aquellas en que rara vez sus días libres coinciden y pueden estar juntos, pero que hace tanto calor que sólo se deleitan con la presencia del otro, una buena plática y escaso contacto físico.


	6. Sexta parte

Katsuki piensa que Ochako es la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido.

Y, aun que no se lo dice en palabras, sus ojos lo delatan.

Es cosa de ver ese brillito en sus ojos cuando despierta y la ve, ahí, dormida a su lado.

Y poco le importa si tiene basuritas en los ojos, la linea de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, o la posición "Ochako Uraraka" para dormir, —es esa que es todo menos cómoda pero ella puede dormir bien aun así.—

Y cuando despierta...

Hahhh~

Cuando despierta, aun sin abrir los ojos, ella le busca y le regala su primera sonrisa del día y el tan poco melodioso "Buenos días, Katsuki" que siempre espera. Porque su primera voz del día es única y sólo va dirigida a él.

Y luego verla apurada y avergonzada por ir a limpiar su rostro.

Verla tan ella, tan única como es...

(porque hay que ser muy valiente como para aceptar que tienes un problema porque

¡Mira, estás saliendo con Katsuki Bakugo!

Y eso ya es raro y poco normal. Según el mismo Katsuki Bakugo.)

Porque le encanta. Ama que ella sea tan abierta y transparente, y que le acepte tal como él es aun si a veces llegue a ser doloroso.

Por eso—

Como él ama tanto a Ochako por ser como es, le es un tanto incómodo cuando usa tanto maquillaje, tacos altos y ropa interior diminuta con encajes, sólo para intentar seducirlo. Pero no le resulta.

 _Y, ¿para qué tanto?_

Si él ya está al borde de explotar cada mañana cuando ella se despierta toda desaliñada y somnolienta, y no le asalta porque ya sabe que si lo hace le dejará flotando por media hora y le soltará cuando menos lo espere.

 _Pero bueno..._

La cosa es que a él no le gusta verla siendo alguien que no es, aunque también le gusta verla intentar llamar su atención...

Pero _ese_ es otro cuento.


	7. Séptima parte

En días como estos, calurosos y de brisa suave, es cuando a Katsuki Bakugo le gusta salir a entrenar, pero no solo.

Él lleva a su novia. A rastras. Pero la lleva.

Suele decirle cosas motivacionales —marca Bakugo. Cosas como "bajarás los kilos de esas mejillas" o "quedarás con mejor cuerpo del que tienes ahora" o "ayuda a tu cuerpo a compensar la inutilidad de tu Quirk."

Bueno, eso último lo dijo una vez. Sólo una vez bastó y comprendió que era mejor no volver a juntar palabras como _"tú poder"_ e _"inútil"_ en la misma frase. No con ella.

Porque ella fue una explosión, una erupción, un maremoto, un terremoto, un alud, un vendaval, una avalancha,

¡una _súper nova_!

Como si de una fiera se tratase, ella le contestó en insultos —copiados de él mismo— y frases hirientes. Y no cualquier frase...

Hasta hoy en día, Katsuki Bakugo siente inseguridad; se siente, a veces, inferior a Deku —por culpa de Ochako— y siente el deseo de ir hasta donde él y decirle que se la muestre.

Porque—

 _¡Es inaudito! ¡Absurdo!_

 _¡Es ridículo!_

El GRAN Katsuki Bakugo está inseguro porque SU novia le dijo que su amigo de la infancia y, ahora, rival "la tiene más decente que él."

Y es que esas cosas no se dicen. Él sabe que ella lo sabe y que la posibilidad de que lo dijera por el calor del momento es muy alta.

 _¡Pero el daño ya está hecho!_

¡Las inseguridades ya se instalaron en su ser y le es difícil dejarla de lado!

Y ella se ríe. No se burla. Sólo ríe y le pide disculpas un par de horas más tarde.

Aún si ya es tarde...

Puede perdonarla, sí, siempre, pero ya es tarde.

Dentro de sí es ira y rabia, por fuera es enojo contenido, y muy al fondo es inseguridad y orgullo roto.

Es una mierda, su situación, en ese momento, y quiere explotarle la cara por dejarlo de ese modo. Pero hay algo que le gusta...

y es que ella no deja de deshacerse en disculpas y promesas beneficiosas para él.


	8. Octava parte

No puede soportar a los niños.

Son ruidosos y entrometidos, demasiado dependientes, llorones y demasiado frágiles.

Y él es bruto. ¡Y lo acepta! (Porque es su naturaleza.)

Quizá los niños quietos, esos que juegan solos o parecen muñecos. Esos que les pegan tanto que los rompen o esos que le prestan tanta atención sólo unos quince minutos al día y luego ya no existen.

Bueno, les da pena pero aún es difícil pensar en que pueden ser agradables.

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Recuerda a Deku en su infancia, llorón y dependiente, y se le esfuma todo el buen pensamiento.

Bueno.

Hay veces en que le toca rescatar infantes y, es la parte de su profesión que más desagrado le causa —y a la vez que más le llena,— cree pensar que puede tolerarlos sólo por eso.

Sólo porque son indefensos y necesitan de alguien más para poder plantarle cara a la vida. Sólo por eso.

Porque es una situación crítica.

Hasta—

Hasta...

que lloran y el recuerdo de Deku vuelve a flote.

¡Oh, desgracia divina!

Y luego viene ella, con sus ojos de avellanas, su cabello de chocolate, su sonrisa de primavera; y sus labios de petalos de flor de cerezo, sueltan:

—Me gustan los niños. —Y el cuerpo de Katsuki se tensa.— Me da pena verlos así. —Se siente idiota por su reacción anterior y se relaja, soltando el aire.— Puede que muchos quedaron sin familia... —La escucha atento. Su tono de voz es lento y denota tristeza, quiere abrazarla.— Los extrañarán...

Y a Katsuki ya no le gustó el rumbo que tomaban las palabras de Ochako.

—¿Podemos adoptar a uno...s? —Pide ella sin más.

Y...

— _¡Por dios!_ _¡Si ni si quiera han pensado en uno propio y le suelta tal ridiculez!—_

no puede. No puede con ella, no puede con los niños y mucho menos con él mismo.

Porque puede decir que no así como que sí.

Porque es ella quien lo quiere pero también es por ella por lo que se puede negar.

Porque él la quiere tener solo para él.

—¡¿Y quién, mierdas, quiere compartirte, tonta cara redonda?! ¡Eres mía, sólo mía! ¡Métete bien eso en la cabeza y no vuelvas a joder con eso!

Y ella podría ofenderse, pero sus palabras posesivas la enamoran y... es imposible.

—Oh~ Perdón, señor _enojón_. La verdad es que yo tampoco te quiero compartir. No por ahora.

Y él gruñe y se enfurruña, y ella ríe y se burla de él.

•

•

 ** _Fin_**

•

—••—••—

 _Y... llegamos al fin de este fic xD_

 _Perdón si les pareció cortito, la idea era esa... aunque admito que habían más pero mis amigos dijeron que, los temas que había ideado, eran desde la perspectiva femenina. Y esa no era la idea... (nótese que ya habían uno que otro error por ahí por ello xD)_

 _Como sea~ muchas gracias a quienes me siguieron el fic *beso encorazonado*_

 _Nos leemos en otro Kacchako *corazón*!_


End file.
